


Celmisia

by ragnarok89



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Healing, Hunted Vampires, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Love/Hate, M/M, Moving On, Obsession, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt, Unhealthy Relationships, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. The boy wondered if he could have saved the hunter.





	Celmisia

_The rain was falling in large drops; they become sweet as they fall…_

The cherry blossoms fall to the ground like raindrops, as Subaru realized all too well what would remind him of the lovely cherry blossoms. The one who carried the name, Sakurazukamori, the one named Seishiro Sakurazuka.

One who was been the bane of his existence for as long as he can remember, as he was a hunter and he made it his lifelong obsession as to have him for all time. Subaru was always under the protection of his twin, Kamui, for they were vampires, blood-drinkers and aberrations, against what was thought to be good and what was human in the hypocritical world they lived in. Ever since their last encounter with the hunter, Subaru had grown both afraid of the hunter named Seishiro, yet he couldn't help but be captivated by him.

The boy knew that he was nothing but a hunter and the supposed bane of his very being, but he wondered if he could have saved him. As the red string tied them together, their hands bound and almost in an unholy grasp, Seishiro the hunter and Subaru himself the prey, he wondered if he could have done anything to save the man's soul from the damnation that he carried out in his days, what would make him become the hunter who sought the crimson from his own vicious deeds.

He wondered…

Oh he wondered in those fleeting moments….

If the hunter's mismatched eyes were not the baleful mixture of heliotrope and charcoal, they would have been multi-colored, reflecting who he could have been and for what darkness and sadness he had seen. What stories would have been told if he was not the cold and callous hunter but the kind and generous man that he so beautifully portrayed when trying to get what he wanted; that illusions certainly tricked him right then and there.

The boy wondered if he could have saved the hunter…

Instead, the hunter had to fall into the darkness from whence he came, for that he welcomed the darkness if it meant to see the boy one last time, before he had to use the finishing blow right through the chest, right through his chest, the strike that surely ended him. Subaru remembered that at that moment, cherry blossoms petals began to fall from the charcoal sky, as he mourned the loss of the Seishiro who was human, and as Kamui watched in shock and disbelief, the boy remembered saying that he was sorry.

From then on, even though he was free from his grasp, Subaru would always be fond of the hunter Seishiro, all because of the lovely cherry blossoms that fell from the heavens that day.


End file.
